A sanitary washing device includes a water supply connection unit detachably connected to a water supply pipe. In the sanitary washing device, for example, the water supply pipe (the water supply hose) that is flexible connects between a water supply source and the water supply connection unit. Thereby, the length of the water supply pipe can be modified easily according to the installation environment. By the water supply pipe being attachable and detachable, it is possible to replace only the water supply pipe and/or the water supply connection unit; and the ease of maintenance of the sanitary washing device can be increased.
In a conventional configuration, the water supply connection unit of the sanitary washing device is provided outside the sanitary washing device main body to easily connect the water supply pipe (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-231704). However, in the case where the water supply connection unit is provided outside the main body, there is a risk of the water supply pipe detaching from the water supply connection unit and water leakage occurring due to erroneous contact by the user, etc. Therefore, a sanitary washing device has been described in which the water supply connection unit is provided at the bottom surface of the sanitary washing device main body and the water supply pipe is connected to the water supply connection unit at the product bottom surface (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-68077).
Also, to improve the design quality in the sanitary washing device, it is desirable to use the sanitary washing device main body and the toilet to conceal the water supply connection unit.
However, in the case where the water supply connection unit that is provided at the bottom surface of the apparatus main body is concealed by the apparatus main body and the toilet, the water supply pipe unfortunately cannot be detached from the water supply connection unit after the sanitary washing device is mounted on the toilet without first detaching the sanitary washing device from the toilet. In other words, the replacement of the water supply pipe and/or the water supply connection unit is undesirably difficult.
Thus, the concealment of the water supply connection unit may reduce the ease of maintenance of the sanitary washing device. Therefore, in the sanitary washing device and in the toilet apparatus including the sanitary washing device, it is desirable to suppress the decrease of the ease of maintenance in the case where the water supply connection unit is concealed.